Nieplanowane Ojcostwo
by redhead.witch
Summary: Bycie opiekunką do dziecka nie zaliczało się do ambicji życiowych Kakashi'ego. A jednak nią został. Szkoda tylko, że niewiele miał do powiedzenie przy podejmowaniu decyzji. Oryginał: "Unplanned Paternity"


T/N: _Z góry pragne zaznaczyć, że nie jest to mój fanfic, tłumaczę go jedynie z jezyka angielskiego. Oryginał można znaleźć pod tytułem **"Unplanned Paternity"**_**, **_którego autorem są **TwinTrouble.**_ _Wszelkie uwagi i komentarze będą kierowane bezpo__średnio do nich po przetłumaczeniu_ _**:)**_

* * *

WIEK: TRZY MIESIĄCE

Sarutobi westchnął ciężko, odchylając się na swoim starym, wytartym fotelu. Kochał ten antyk. Zakupił go kiedy, jeszcze jako nastolatek, po raz pierwszy otrzymał tytuł Hokage. Wtedy jeszcze jego nogi zwisały nad ziemią gdy zajmował swoje miejsce za biurkiem. Z tego miejsca wymierzał kary przestępcom i ustanawiał nowe prawa. Tutaj bawił się z trójką swoich dzieci i jednym wnukiem. Oraz odgrywał rolę zarówno tyrana jak i strażnika pokoju. Z tego fotela rządził swoją wioską.

Właśnie ten fotel wybrał na miejsce do kołysania żałośnie zawodzącego niemowlaka w swoich starych ramionach, próbując go uspokoić.

Chłopiec miał zaledwie trzy miesiące, jednak na jego głowie można było już zobaczyć bujną czuprynę blond włosów. Widoczny zazwyczaj na jego twarzy szeroki uśmiech zastąpił jednak grymas cierpienia. Chłopiec płakał rozpaczliwie. Jego niebieskie oczy ukryte były za zamkniętymi powiekami, przesłaniając dziecku widok na ten okrutny świat.

- Spokojnie, malutki, już jesteś bezpieczny.- Sarutobi wymruczał spokojnym głosem, całkowicie niewzruszony przenikliwym krzykiem chłopca.

W końcu płacz i zawodzenie ucichły, przechodząc w ciche łkanie, stłumione przez szyję starszego mężczyzny, w którą dziecko wtuliło twarz.

Sarutobi czekał cierpliwie, aż chłopiec uśnie, kołysząc go spokojnie. W pewnym sensie odczuwał rozbawienie obserwując oficera ANBU, który od momentu przekazania Hokage niebieskiego zawiniątka z chłopcem, nie zmienił swojej pozycji, stojąc nieruchomo na środku gabinetu.

- Psie.- Trzeci Hokage odezwał się w końcu, układając dziecko w wygodniejszej pozycji w zagięciu swojego łokcia.- Powiedz mi co się tam wydarzyło.

Oficer ANBU skłonił się lekko, po czym przemówił spiętym głosem.

- Grupa cywilów pod wpływem alkoholu włamała się do mieszkania zamieszkanego przez chłopca z jawnym zamiarem zaatakowania go, gdy ten leżał bezbronny na starej szmacie umieszczonej na podłodze w salonie. Namierzyłem i powstrzymałem ich, po czym z pomocą mojego partnera, Sowy, obezwładniliśmy ich i dokonaliśmy aresztu. Niemowlę było wyraźnie podenerwowane zdarzeniem, jednak nie znalazłem na nim żadnych ran cielesnych.

Sarutobi skinął głową, delikatnie głaszcząc miękki policzek chłopca.

- Co się stało z jego opiekunką? Panna Aya została ranna?

Pies zawahał się przez moment po czym odpowiedział monotonnym głosem.

- Opiekunka dziecka opuściła mieszkanie kilka godzin przed atakiem.

Dłoń starszego mężczyzny zacisnęła się na kocyku, w który Pies owinął dziecko przed przyniesieniem go do gabinetu . Aya, kobieta którą Sarutobi zatrudnił do opieki nad chłopcem, porzuciła bezbronne niemowlę, a zaledwie kilka godzin później ktoś je zaatakował. Zbieg okoliczności?

- Jak długo jeszcze nienawiść do niewinnego dziecka będzie kwitła w sercach mieszkańców mojej wioski?- Sarutobi wymamrotał pod nosem do samego siebie.

Oficer ANBU drgnął ledwo zauważalnie.

- Czy mogę coś powiedzieć, proszę pana?- spytał, a kiedy Sarutobi kiwnął głową, chłopak zaczął wyrzucać z siebie to, co najwidoczniej tłumił przez dłuższy czas.- Z tego się zaczyna robić jakaś parodia! Każdego dnia ktoś próbuje go skrzywdzić. Mieszkańcy _chcą _jego _śmierci, _panie Hokage! To… on potrzebuje lepszej ochrony.- zamaskowany oficer zakończył swoją przemowę nieprzekonywująco.

Hokage pokręcił głową.

- Rozumiem cię doskonale, Psie.- powiedział do niewyróżniającego się wzrostem oficera.- Ale tu pojawia się problem: co mamy z nim niby zrobić? Nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic poza pozostawieniem sytuacji samej sobie i modleniem się o to, aby mieszkańcy w końcu go zaakceptowali.

Pies parsknął szyderczo.

- Tak nigdy nie będzie. Nienawiść jest zbyt głęboko zakorzeniona w ludzkiej naturze, a ludzie są zbyt dobrzy w pielęgnowaniu jej.

- Masz jakieś inne rozwiązanie?- zapytał Sarutobi, szczerze zainteresowany. Podejrzewał, że właśnie to było prawdziwym celem wizyty Psa.

Tak jak się spodziewał, chłopak skinął głową.

- Mam, proszę pana. Proponuję, aby dziecko trafiło pod opiekę ANBU. Znajduje się tam oddział zajmujący się szkoleniem i wychowaniem dzieci. Z łatwością wtopiłby się tam w otoczenie, przynajmniej do czasu, aż nauczy się obronić samego siebie przed pijanymi napastnikami.

Sarutobi zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, nieświadomie przytulając dziecko mocniej do siebie.

- Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się zapewnić mu normalne dzieciństwo, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia.- powiedział.- Jego miejsce jest między ludźmi, musi mieć szansę poznać dzieci w swoim wieku i odnaleźć swoje miejsce w społeczeństwie.

- Jeśli sytuacja się nie zmieni, proszę pana, nie będzie miał tej szansy. Ludzie go nienawidzą. Nigdy nie pozwolą swoim dzieciom bawić się z nim. Szczerze powiedziawszy, lepiej odizolować go wśród ANBU niż urządzać mu pogrzeb przed pierwszymi urodzinami. Jednakże, jeśli zniknie teraz, za kilka lat będzie pan miał możliwość ponownego przedstawienia go mieszkańcom wioski pod innym imieniem, dając mu prawdziwą szanse na lepsze przyjęcie.

Sarutobi zamilkł na chwilę, poprawiając kocyk wokół dziecka i zastanawiając się nad tą propozycją. W końcu westchnął i skinął głową.

- Niech tak będzie, Psie. Akceptuję twoją propozycję. Weź chłopca. Zabierz go do kwater ANBU i przekaż agentce Myszy. Przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy ona będzie za niego odpowiedzialna.

Pies kiwnął głową. Mysz została odsunięta od czynnej służby przez poważną ranę nogi i od tej pory była unieruchomiona kwaterach ANBU. To był dobry wybór.

- Tak jest, proszę pana.

- Od tej pory chłopak będzie nazywany… Szczeniakiem. We wszystkich dokumentach kierowanych do mnie na jego temat tak będzie określany. Skoro ma zniknąć zrobimy to jak należy. Jednak zwracając się bezpośrednio do niego będziemy używać jego prawdziwego imienia. Nie mam zamiaru odbierać mu tożsamości nadanej mu przez jego ojca. Podczas swojego pobytu wśród ANBU nie będzie posiadał nazwiska.

-Tak jest, proszę pana.

Pies skłonił się po czym delikatnie wziął dziecko na ręce. Trzymał je ostrożnie, jakby obawiał się, że chłopiec rozsypie się w jego ramionach. Chwilę później obaj zniknęli w kłębach dymu.

Sarutobi wydobył fajkę z kieszeni i rozsiadł się wygodnie w swoim ukochanym fotelu.

- Lemurze.- powiedział i po chwili kolejny członek ANBU, jeden z jego prywatnych ochroniarzy, zmaterializował się przed nim.

- Panie Hokage.

- Idź do wioski.- rozkazał Sarutobi, stukając w fajkę aby oczyścić ją z popiołu, po czym uzupełnił ją nowym zapasem tytoniu. – Przekaż mieszkańcom wieści. Naruto Uzumaki został uznany za zmarłego dzisiejszego ranka.

* * *

Oficer ANBU o pseudonimie Sowa obserwował przez lustro weneckie czwórkę mężczyzn, którzy powoli zaczynali dochodzić do siebie. Dla Sowy byli oni niewiele lepsi od śmieci. Ostatnie półtora miesiąca spędził na obserwacji zaatakowanego przez nich chłopca i nie mógł pojąć ich toku myślenia- dla niego ten mały był zwykłym dzieciakiem.

Jaki potwór jest w stanie skrzywdzić niewinne dziecko? No nie wliczając zabójców działających z polecenia Hokage. Ci przeklęci cywile…

Znajdowali się w pokoju przesłuchać ANBU. Sowa z niecierpliwością czekał na moment, w którym mógłby „źle zrozumieć" rozkazy Hokage i przemówić napastnikom do rozsądku za pomocą swoich pięści.

Drzwi za jego plecami otworzyły się, ukazując Psa, niezręcznie trzymającego niebieskie zawiniątko przy piersi. Sowa uśmiechnął się szeroko pod swoją maską; biedny Pies, chłopak nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak sobie radzić z dziećmi. Najprawdopodobniej był zbyt przestraszony, aby odłożyć gdzieś chłopca.

- Cześć, Psie.- powiedział Sowa, ponownie odwracając się w kierunku więźniów. – Co powiedział Hokage?

- Dziecko będzie dorastać wśród ANBU do czasu, aż będzie mógł dołączyć do mieszkańców wioski bez obawy o własne życie. Oficjalna wersja jest taka, że zmarł wskutek dzisiejszego ataku.

Sowa zamrugał.

- Jak się to odbije na nich?- spytał, wskazując na czwórkę mężczyzn, z których dwójka zajęta była wydalaniem z siebie nadmiaru spożytego alkoholu. Sowa powstrzymał uśmieszek cisnący mu się na usta. Cywile, w ogóle nie umieli poradzić sobie z alkoholem.

Pies wzruszył ramionami.

- Zaatakowali i zabili nieuzbrojone dziecko. W świetle prawa jest to nieuzasadniona zbrodnia na nieletnim. Zostaną im postawione zarzuty o zdradę i, o ile zostaną uznani za winnych, będą straceni. Coś mi jednak mówi że wywiną się z tego odsiadką w więzieniu.

- Albo zwykłym ostrzeżeniem.- w głosie Sowy można było usłyszeć rozgoryczenie. – Mieszkańcy będą żądać ich uwolnienia. Egzekucja jest chybionym pomysłem w tym przypadku; po co mamy robić z nich męczenników?

-Hn.- Pies obserwował przez chwilę mężczyzn z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem, po czym odwrócił się. – Muszę zabrać dzieciaka do Myszy. Wiesz gdzie ją mogę znaleźć?

- Mysz? Dobry wybór. O tej porze jest zazwyczaj we wschodnim skrzydle. Trenuje, próbując przyspieszyć swoją rehabilitację, a w konsekwencji spowalniając ją jeszcze bardziej.- Sowa oparł się o lustro, spoglądając na niższego o głowę Psa. – Jak myślisz, skoro teoretycznie zabili dzieciaka, Szef chyba nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jeśli trochę ich sponiewieram?

Pies przewrócił oczyma.

-Skoro musisz.- westchnął, odwracając się w kierunku wyjścia.- Tylko ich nie zabij ani nie pozostaw widocznych śladów. Zero krwi. Nie zrób z nich męczenników.

Ukryty za maską uśmiech Sowy był przerażający.

-Zrozumiano.- powiedział, odwracając się i obserwując swoje ofiary wzrokiem drapieżnika szykującego się do ataku. – Psie, jak od dzisiaj nazywa się chłopak?

Pies był już w połowie drogi do drzwi jednak się zatrzymał słysząc pytanie.

- Szczeniak.- odpowiedział krótko po czym wyszedł, w dalszym ciągu niezręcznie trzymając dziecko.

Sowa uniósł brązową brew za maską.

- Szczeniak?- powtórzył, kręcąc głową.- Młody wysoko zajdzie, skoro już ma pseudonim.- wymamrotał, po czym ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na więźniach, a śmiech który wydobył się z jego ust nie wróżył czwórce mężczyzn niczego dobrego.

* * *

Tej nocy Ukryta Wioska Liści świętowała. Sarutobi obserwował powiększający się z każdą minutą tłum z okna swojej wieży, z żalem kręcąc głową, kiedy krzyki i śmiechy dotarły do jego uszu. Czwarty dzień stycznia prawdopodobnie będzie nieoficjalnym świętem – był to dzień, w którym w końcu pozbyli się Lisiego Bachora.

Całkowicie zignorował natarczywe pukanie do drzwi prowadzących do jego gabinetu. Przez cały dzień ludzie nachodzili go domagając się uwolnienia mężczyzn oskarżonych o zabójstwo. Członkowie rady chcieli zebrać posiedzenie i napawać się powstała sytuacją, jednak Hokage nie zjawił się na nim. Zamiast tego, odkrywał uroki posiadania zamka w drzwiach.

Wspomniane drzwi zadrgały gwałtownie kiedy ktoś próbował na siłę wtargnąć do gabinetu. Po krótkiej chwili jednak zapadła cisza.

- Nie możesz ignorować nas wiecznie, panie Hokage!- dobiegł jego uszu głos zza drzwi, jednak również i to zignorował.

„_Więc co zrobimy z naszymi mordercami?"_

Nie udało mu się ich umieścić w więzieniu publicznym z członkiem rodziny Uchiha pomimo wielu głosów, że jako cywile tam właśnie powinni się znaleźć. Umieszczenie ich z przedstawicielem tego klanu miało na celu wprowadzenie kilku „poprawek" w ich pamięci, aby zeznania trzymały się kupy w czasie przesłuchania.

To już jednak było załatwione i pół godziny temu wydał rozkaz przeniesienia mężczyzn do więzienia o podwyższonym rygorze.

Pewnym było, że nie mógł poddać ich publicznej egzekucji. A jeśli głosy dobiegające z tłumu znaczyły cokolwiek, to nie mógł również przetrzymywać ich tak długo jak planował.

Mógł jednak postawić ich przed wyborem. Jeśli podczas procesu zostaną uznani za winnych, a będą na pewno, da im możliwość wyboru kary: trzydzieści lat odsiadki w więzieniu bądź publiczna chłosta. Znając ich, wybiorą szybkie i bolesne wyjście, a Sarutobi będzie mógł sobie ulżyć obserwując ich zakrwawione ciała.

Kary cielesne. Jak on je uwielbiał.

* * *

Kuśtykając przez swoją nową i o wiele większą kwaterę, Mysz nuciła pod nosem jakąś tylko sobie znaną melodię. Zgadzając się na przygarnięcie teoretycznie zmarłego dziecka nie przewidziała zysków które przyszły wraz z młodym. Sięgając do specjalnie umieszczonej w jej pokoju kołyski, Mysz uniosła płaczące dziecko, przemawiając do niego nieobecna duchem.

- Już, już, spokojnie. Pewnie jesteś głodny, prawda? Zaraz temu zaradzimy.

Opierając dziecko na ramieniu i przytrzymując je wolną ręką, ruszyła do segmentu kuchennego (miała teraz zlew, lodówkę i zmywarkę; czy jej życie mogło się potoczyć lepiej?) i zaczęła rozglądać się za mlekiem w proszku i butelką.

Przyrządziła je szybko i, dwukrotnie sprawdzając temperaturę i upewniając się, że mały nie poparzy sobie buzi, podała dziecku butelkę.

Naruto przyssał się do smoczka kiedy tylko został mu on podsunięty, a jego niebieskie oczy obserwowały Mysz z pewnych zaskoczeniem i zainteresowaniem. Po krótkiej chwili jednak zaczęły one błądzić wokół pokoju, starając się objąć wszystko spojrzeniem. Mysz uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Uwielbiała dzieciaki w tym wieku, kiedy wszystko je ciekawiło a kiedy były jeszcze zbyt młode aby móc odkrywać świat na własnych nogach.

- Już lepiej, Szczeniaczku?- zapytała, siadając na łóżku aby w wygodniejszej pozycji nakarmić blond niemowlę. Odpowiedzą Naruto było przeniesienie spojrzenia na jej zamaskowaną twarz, jednak po chwili ponownie zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju. Mysz zaśmiała się pod nosem, przesuwając dłonią po małym brzuszku i nóżkach.

Już wiedziała, że to zadanie przypadnie jej do gustu.

Wolną ręką sięgnęła do swojej twarzy i ściągnęła z niej maskę, pozwalając chłopcu ujrzeć jej oblicze. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Ani na chwilę jednak chłopiec nie oderwał się od smoczka.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi przerwało spokój panujący w pomieszczeniu. Mysz szybko naciągnęła maskę na twarz.

- Wejść.

Drzwi otworzyły się ostrożnie i Pies wszedł do środka, trzymając w ręku papierową teczkę.

- Przyniosłem informacje dotyczące chłopca. – powiedział bez zbędnych uprzejmości. – Zawierają one datę urodzenia, grupę krwi, alergie i inne niezbędne dane. Będą one niezbędne do opieki nad nim. Pan Hokage chce, abyś kierowała się do bezpośrednio do niego w przypadku jakichkolwiek problemów.

Zamaskowany chłopak położył teczkę na stole stojącym na środku pokoju (o matko, miała _stół!), _skinął głową i odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia, jednak zatrzymał się, kiedy Mysz go zawołała.

- Psie, poczekaj. Czy… jeśli… no wiesz, jeśli chcesz odwiedzać od czasu do czasu dziecko, to nie ma ku temu żadnych-

- Losy tego dziecka mnie nie interesują. – Pies przerwał jej lodowatym głosem. – Jedynie wypełniam rozkazy, a moje zadanie zostało już wypełnione. Miłego dnia.

Mysz zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na jego plecy.

- Kakashi! – powiedziała podniesionym głosem. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zachowujesz się niesprawiedliwie. Jego ojciec…

- Nie żyje. – Pies przerwał jej ponownie nie odwracając się aby na nią spojrzeć. – Niech spoczywa w spokoju. Tak czy inaczej, nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z _jego _synem.

Mysz drgnęła lekko, kiedy chłopak wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi głośniej niż było to potrzebne.

- Nie martw się. – powiedziała do dziecka w swoich ramionach. – Jeszcze zrozumie. Po prostu… cierpi, wiesz? Jest w żałobie. I naprawdę martwi się o ciebie. W końcu uratował cię przed tymi niebezpiecznymi ludźmi, prawda? I przyniósł cię tutaj. Daj mu trochę czasu. Chodzi mi o to, że on tez jest jeszcze dzieckiem. Ma tylko czternaście lat…

Potrząsając głową, Mysz podniosła dziecko trochę wyżej i kontynuowała jego karmienie, spychając oficera w psiej masce w zakamarki swojej pamięci.

* * *

WIEK: OSIEMNAŚCIE MIESIĘCY

W wieku osiemnastu miesięcy Naruto nie potrzebował już dwudziestoczterogodzinnej opieki. Mógł teraz spędzać swój czas na kocu rozłożonym w centrum zamkniętego, zabezpieczonego specjalnie dla dziecka pokoju, otoczony sporą ilością edukacyjnych zabawek.

Obecnie ssał kciuka lewej dłoni z ulubionym pluszakiem bezpiecznie schowanym pod łokciem tej samej ręki, prawą ręką próbując wsadzić kwadratowy blok w trójkątny otwór pudełka. Po kilku chwilach bezowocnych prób, zatrzymał się i dokładnie przyjrzał zabawce, po czym ostrożnie skierował ją do oddalonej o kilkanaście centymetrów kwadratowej dziury. Blok zmieścił się tam bez żadnych przeszkód i Naruto uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie.

Teraz, kiedy wszystkie bloki były bezpiecznie umieszczone w pudełku, Naruto przeniósł swoją uwagę na dziwne urządzenie, z którego wydobywały się dziwne odgłosy, zależnie od przycisku, który nacisnął.

Ostrożnie nacisnął czerwony przycisk. Dźwięk syreny rozległ się w pomieszczeniu, a dziecko uśmiechnęło się zadowolone, kilkakrotnie uderzając w przycisk. Następnie przyszła kolej na niebieski. Tym razem kilka obrazków pojawiło się na zmianę na małym kwadratowym ekraniku umieszczonym na urządzeniu.

Para niebieskich oczu rozjaśniła się, kiedy chłopiec zauważył swój ulubiony cel: pomarańczowy przycisk. Bez chwili namysłu uderzył w niego tak mocno jak tylko mógł, a urządzenie prawie wybuchło, wydając z siebie różnorakie dźwięki będące wynikiem jednoczesnego naciśnięcia kilku przycisków naraz, a mała kieszonka umieszczona z boku zabawki otworzyła się. Wyskoczyła z niej mała, plastikowa zabawka- świnka z szerokim uśmiechem, a głos z taśmy powiedział: „chrum chrum". Po chwili kieszonka zamknęła się, chowając zabawkę ponownie.

„Chrum, chrum!" Naruto powtórzył szczęśliwy, ponownie uderzając w przycisku. Uwielbiał tę zabawkę.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się z cichym sykiem i Naruto obrócił swój pulchny tors w tym samym momencie, kiedy małe, brązowe zwierzątko weszło powoli do pokoju, zatrzymało się i powąchało powietrze.

- Cóż, nie potrzebujesz przewinięcia. – powiedziało zwierzę niskim, śmiertelnie poważnym głosem. – KAKASHI! Droga czysta!

Naruto zmarszczył brwi, przechylając głowę. Rozpoznawał to stworzenie.

- Piesek? – zapytał powoli i brązowe zwierzę spojrzało na niego. Naruto był tej pewny?. To stworzenie było pieskiem, a to znaczyło tylko jedno…

- PIESEK! – krzyknął, kiedy wysoki osobnik wszedł do pomieszczenia, trzymając w ręku papierową torbę. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i drgnął, jednak Naruto nie przejął się tym, podnosząc się na nogi i niepewnym krokiem zaczął iść w kierunku białowłosego.

- Cześć, Szczeniaku. – zaczął mężczyzna, jednak przerwał z cichym okrzykiem, szybko sięgając do przodu, aby złapać dziecko, kiedy to zachwiało się i spadło.

- Piesek. – Naruto powtórzył poważnie, spoglądając w górę na biała maskę z czerwonymi liniami. – 'acz! Piesek!

Chłopiec wyciągnął przed siebie swojego ulubionego pluszaka. Kakashi patrzył przez moment w milczeniu na zabawkę, po czym westchnął ciężko.

- Cholera, Mysz ma chore poczucie humoru. Tak, Szczeniaku, to pies. Dobra robota.

Naruto zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany tą krótka przemową. Przechylił głowę, starając się zrozumieć o czym mówi jego towarzysz.

- … Piesek. – powiedział w końcu.

Kakashi obserwował go przez dłuższą chwile. Dorastając w ANBU, gdzie dorośli rzadko rozmawiali między sobą, Naruto znał niewiele słów. Podsumowując jego słownictwo, umiał wypowiedzieć prawie poprawnie jedynie siedem słow. Używał również różnych swoich własnych dziecięcych słówek i dźwięków, na koniec jednak i tak potrafił wypowiedzieć: „acz"- czyli patrz, „chrum", „dzyyyń", „amu" kiedy był głodny, „to" oraz, oczywiście, „piesek".

„_Dlaczego tu przyszedłem?" _Kakashi zapytał samego siebie. Spojrzał w dół na swoje ręce, ciągle przytrzymujące dziecko, i przypomniał sobie o papierowej torbie. _„No tak… Mysz jest na misji… ktoś musi go nakarmić… Koliber poprosiła, abym mu to przekazał… Przeklęte kobiety." _

- Piesek? – Naruto spytał, wielkie, szeroko otwarte _znajome _oczy patrzyły na niego, zranione i zdezorientowane. Kakashi westchnął ciężko.

- Bardzo ładna zabawka. – powiedział w końcu. – Jak ma na imię?

- Chrum!- Naruto odpowiedział radośnie. Kakashi przewrócił oczyma. „_No oczywiście."_

- Musze już iść. – jego głos był wyzbyty wszelkich emocji. – Tu masz śniadanie. Jesteś głodny?

- 'odny? – Naruto powtórzył słowo, które rozpoznawał. Kakashi podał mu papierową torbę i niebieskie oczy zajaśniały radością. – Amu!

Puszczając zarówno i dziecko jak i torbę, Kakashi obrócił się i szybko opuścił pokój, zatrzymując się dopiero za drzwiami i biorąc głęboki wdech.

_Nienawidził _odwiedziać tego dzieciaka. Jego widok przypominał mu tak bardzo o…

Nauczycielu.

Łatwiej było trzymać się z daleka.

* * *

WIEK: DWA LATKA I CZTERY MIESIĄCE

Stary Hokage siedział na podłodze w pokoju zabaw, zdecydowanie porzucając swój czcigodny i honorowy wygląd, uśmiechając się do mierzącego sześćdziesiąt centymetrów pełnego energii blondyna.

Chłopiec siedział naprzeciw niego, a między nimi leżała złożona z ośmiu części zagadka dla dzieci. Naruto dopasowywał właśnie ostatni kawałek układanki, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Piesek! – ogłosił. Sarutobi westchnął i pokręcił głową.

- Nie, Naruto, to jest żaba. – powiedział spokojnie, wskazując na obrazek. – Żabka.

Naruto zmarszczył brwi.

- Żabka? – powtórzył powoli. Sarutobi kiwnął głową, a uśmiech powrócił na twarz dziecka. – Piesek żabka! – zaczął powtarzać, chichocząc radośnie.

Trzeci pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Też może być. – stwierdził.

Naruto nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie podniósł się na swoje pulchne nóżki i zaczął powoli iść przed siebie.

Chłopiec nauczył się już chodzić prawie dobrze. Sarutobi doskonale wiedział, że Lis i Osa rutynowo zabierali młodego do podziemnej Sali treningowej, gdzie uczyli go podstawowych ćwiczeń, przypadkowo łamiąc wszystkie rozkazy Trzeciego, jednak udało im się z tego wyplątać dzięki wytłumaczeniu, że jedynie bawili się z dzieckiem a nie je trenowali.

Tak czy inaczej, wyglądało na to, że Naruto dobrze bawił się w czasie ich treningu, więc Sarutobi nie widział żadnego powodu aby to zakończyć. Ponadto, dzięki tym treningom chłopiec uczył się mówić , co było wielką ulgą.

Chłopiec był niepokojąco mały jak na swój wiek i gdyby nie to, że Sarutobi doskonale wiedział, iż Pies przyjął na siebie obowiązek zastraszania wszystkich opiekunów małego dzięki czemu karmili dziecko minimum cztery razy dziennie, starszy mężczyzna obawiałby się, że Naruto jest zaniedbywany i głodzony.

Hokage uśmiechnął się ponownie na tę myśl. Pomimo faktu, że Kakashi nie mógł znieść myśli o przebywaniu w pobliżu dziecka, w dalszym ciągu interesował się losem syna Minato. Dzięki temu, tej ukrytej opiekuńczości, Sarutobi był spokojny o los dziecka: nic złego nie mogło mu się zdarzyć pod czujnym okiem Kakashi'ego.

Osiem miesięcy wcześniej zdarzyła się tragedia - Mysz została zabita w czasie swojej misji. Naruto jednak nie przyjął tego tak źle, jak się można było spodziewać i radził sobie całkiem dobrze bez stałego opiekuna. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że coraz to nowi ludzie przychodzili go nakarmić, przebrać i czasami się z nim pobawić.

Sarutobi bardzo był zaciekawiony faktem, że Naruto był w stanie rozróżnić różne maski noszone przez oficerów ANBU, nawet tych, których spotkał po raz pierwszy. Przychodziło mu to z taką łatwością, jak innym rozróżnienie prawdziwych twarzy. W czasie rozmowy z psychologiem Sarutobi odkrył, że zdolności rozpoznawcze dziecka były rozwijane we wczesnym wieku i zdeterminowane przez jego otoczenie. Dlatego Naruto mógł być w stanie rozróżnić oficerów ANBU, ale jednocześnie mogło mu sprawić trudność rozpoznanie ludzkich twarzy (przynajmniej na początku, dopóki jego zdolności rozpoznawcze nie ukierunkują się w odpowiednim kierunku).

- Czego szukasz, Naruto? – Sarutobi zapytał, kiedy Naruto zaczął przeszukiwać półki stojącej z boku pokoju szafki.

- Chruma.- odpowiedział chłopak stanowczo. Sarutobi uśmiechnął się i podniósł z ziemi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, kiedy poczuł ból w swoich starych kościach.

- Chruma. – powtórzył z rozbawieniem w głosie. – Dobrze. Więc go poszukajmy.

Zajęło im mniej więcej osiem minut odnalezienie Chruma wciśniętego za rząd półek i Naruto bez chwili zwłoki uczepił się zabawki. Nogi ugięły się pod nim i chłopiec wylądował na pupie z cichym _plask, _które rozległo się w pokoju.

Sarutobi dołączył do niego na ziemi i po chwili Naruto (oraz Chrum) siedzieli na jego kolanach, słuchając czytanej przez starszego mężczyznę bajki.

Czytając, Sarutobi doszedł do wniosku, że powoli nadchodził czas, kiedy Naruto powinien ponownie dołączył do społeczeństwa zamieszkującego Ukrytą Wioskę Liścia. Musiał być jeszcze na tyle młody, aby nie powiedzieć nikomu jak wyglądało jego dotychczasowe życie, czyli nie mógł osiągnąć wieku czterech lat. W innym przypadku Hokage musiałby czekać, aż będzie on wystarczająco duży aby zrozumieć, że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć co się z nim działo do tej pory, czyli jakieś piętnaście-szesnaście lat. Odwlekanie tego momentu tak długo byłoby niesprawiedliwe i niezdrowe dla dziecka, dlatego Sarutobi postanowił powoli poczynać przygotowania do tego procesu.

* * *

WIEK: DWA LATA I DZIESIĘĆ MIESIĘCY

Sarutobi uśmiechnął się, przeciągając aby rozprostować swoje stężałe mięśnie. Przygotowanie wszystkiego zajęło mu sześć długich, mentalnie męczących godzin, jednak w końcu miał gotowy i dopracowany plan włączenia Naruto do społeczeństwa.

Została mu tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia.

Hokage zanucił coś pod nosem, opróżniając trzecią półkę swojego biurka, do której następnie schował różnego rodzaju pliki i foldery, starannie zamykając ją na klucz. Miały one czekać tam bezpiecznie do czasu, aż zacznie wprowadzać swój plan w życie. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem pójdzie mu lepiej.

Kiedy ten ciężar został już zdjęty z jego ramion, Sarutobi sięgnął po czerwony pergamin wielkości cygara, rozwijając go czytał uważnie.

Był to raport od Kakashi'ego, który był poza granicami wioski na długo terminowej misji, która trwała już sześć miesięcy i najwidoczniej zaczynało go nudzić stacjonowanie w jednym miejscu. Sarutobi zaśmiał się cicho czytając wiadomość pełną podtekstów i błagania o ratunek. Hokage pokręcił głową- Kakashi tak czy inaczej niedługo miał już wrócić do Ukrytej Wioski Liścia. Musiał tylko przetrwać kolejne dwa miesiące.

Zamoczywszy pióro w atramencie, mężczyzna podpisał pergamin poświadczając, iż został on przez niego przeczytany i odłożył go na kupce podpisanej „do odbioru", gotowej do przekazania i wysłania przez jego niewolników-uh, chunninów.

Nie no, tak naprawdę to niewolników, nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu.

Z uśmiechem pełnym zadowolenia z samego siebie Trzeci zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie skończył całą papierkową robotę, która na niego czekała tego dnia. Może tym razem uda mu się wrócić do domu i zjeść kolację ze swoja rodziną oraz porozmawiać ze swoim najmłodszym synem- który osiągnął już wiek osiemnastu lat i jako jedyny mieszkał jeszcze w rodzinnym domu.

- Panie Hokage? – drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się i brązowe oczy należące do jednego z jego wcześniej wspomnianych niewolników spojrzały na niego z kilkucentymetrowej szpary.

- Panna Hiroko. Proszę wejść. – Sarutobi zaprosił młodą chunnin. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i otworzyła szerzej drzwi, ukazując swoją sylwetkę i górę papierów, którą trzymała w rękach.

- Uh, właśnie dostarczyli to z Ukrytej Wioski Piasku. – powiedziała, zostawiając papiery na biurku Hokage i pospiesznie opuszczając gabinet. Sarutobi spostrzegł czerwone oznaczenie na okładce dokumentów, oznaczające je jako „pilne" i westchnął ciężko.

- Tyle na temat kolacji. – powiedział na głos, sięgając po pierwszy dokument.

* * *

WIEK: TRZY LATA.

Kakashi zawahał się przez krótki moment, zanim otworzył drzwi prowadzące do pokoju, w którym sypiał Naruto. Była ósma, co znaczyło, że chłopiec powinien od dwóch godzin znajdować się bezpiecznie w swoim łóżku. Tak jak się spodziewał, Naruto leżał zwinięty pod kołdrą, ssąc kciuk pogrążony w głębokim śnie.

Dziś były jego urodziny. Od tego dnia trzy lata wstecz, jego nauczyciel poświęcił swoje życie oraz przypieczętował los swojego syna, aby uratować wioskę, która okazała się wielce niewdzięczna.

„_Trzy lata to długi okres czasu, Kashi." _Odezwał się głos brzmiący dokładnie jak nauczyciel w jego głowie.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że warunki w jakich przyszło żyć Naruto zdecydowanie przeraziłyby jego ojca. Zdawał sobie również sprawę, że nauczyciel pragnąłby, aby Kakashi przestał kurczowo trzymać się wspomnienia o nim i zaczął bardziej interesować się losem jego syna, który był tuz obok niego, żywy.

Nie było to jednak takie łatwe.

Bardzo powoli, nie chcąc obudzić śpiącego chłopca, Kakashi zbliżył się do łóżka, uważnie obserwując dziecko, przechylając lekko głowę w bok.

„… _wygląda w porządku." _Pomyślał, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju równie cicho jak do niego wszedł.

W tym samym momencie jego myśli przestał zaprzątać śpiący chłopiec. Zamiast tego skupił się na swoim oddziale. Jako kapitan, razem z resztą oficerów nie będących na misji, miał za zadanie pilnować porządku na ulicach wioski podczas festynu, który był urządzany na cześć Czwartego dla uczczenia jego zwycięstwa nad Dziewięcioogoniastym .

Uroczo.

Prowadząc swój oddział do wyjścia, Kakashi westchnął ciężko, czując ogarniajace go zmęczenie. Zdecydowanie nie lubił tego festynu.

* * *

WIEK: TRZY LATA I DWA MIESIĄCE

- Ktoś tu ma kłopoty? – zapytała Królik, damski członek oddziału którym dowodził Kakashi, śpiewnym tonem kiedy białowłosy tylko wszedł do pokoju.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał. Po prostu wiedział, że pod maską na jej twarzy gości uśmiech.

- Pan Hokage chce cię widzieć. – odpowiedziała z nonszalancją. – Lepiej się pośpiesz. Nie chcesz się przecież spóźnić. Masz całe… - spojrzała na zegar wiszący na pobliskiej ścianie. - … siedem minut aby dostać się do wieży.

Kakashi patrzył na nią przez moment. Po chwili westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

- Eh. Najwyżej się spóźnię.

Zaśmiał się, kiedy szczęka Królika opadła do miejsca, w którym jej podbródek był widoczny spod maski.

Po kilku minutach pogawędki ze swoim oddziałem i sprawdzeniu, jak każdy z jego oficerów się trzyma, Kakashi skierował się do wieży Hokage. Gdy tam dotarł, został od razu zaprowadzony pod drzwi gabinetu, nawet nie musiał czekać na swoją kolej. Z lekkim uśmiechem zapukał do drzwi.

Może w szaleństwie Obito była jednak jakaś ukryta metoda. Czekanie czterdziestu minut na swoją kolej na spotkanie z Hokage było udręką.

- Ah, Pies. – Hokage powiedział, kiedy Hatake wszedł do gabinetu po zaproszeniu. Na twarzy starszego mężczyzny można było zauważyć zaskoczenie. – Spóźniłeś się…

- Tylko trochę. – Kakashi odpowiedział spokojnie. – Chciał mnie pan widzieć, panie Hokage?

Sarutobi zawahał się. Nie miał ochoty brać udziału w tej rozmowie. Wcale a wcale.

- Zamknij drzwi, Kakashi. – powiedział poważnie. Kakashi zatrzymał się, słysząc swoje imię, po czym powoli popchnął drzwi, aż te zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem. Ściągając swoją maskę, wszedł głębiej do pokoju. – Usiądź. – powiedział Sarutobi, wskazując na krzesło stojące naprzeciw jego biurka.

Kakashi zajął swoje miejsce ostrożnie, obserwując mężczyznę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Miał wrażenie, że to co usłyszy zdecydowanie mu się nie spodoba.

Po krótkiej chwili niezręcznego milczenia, Sarutobi pochylił się nad biurkiem, splatając swoje palce i zaczął mówić.

- Kakashi, jestem ciekaw czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jaki jest przeciętny okres czasu służby oficera ANBU?

Hatake zmarszczył brwi słysząc ten dziwny początek rozmowy, jednak odpowiedział posłusznie.

- Sześć miesięcy, proszę pana.

- A od jak dawna ty służysz w szeregach ANBU?

- Trzy lata. Plus minus kilka tygodni. – Kakashi odpowiedział, na co starszy mężczyzna skinął głową.

- Czemu wstąpiłeś do ANBU, Kakashi? – zapytał niespodziewanie. Młodszy mężczyzna widocznie zesztywniał.

- To jest tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa. – odpowiedział podenerwowany, po czym skrzywił się. – Proszę pana. – dodał, chcąc dodać do swojej wypowiedzi przynajmniej odrobinę szacunku. Trzeci patrzył na niego, nie ruszając się. Kakashi poczuł się nieswojo pod tym uważnym spojrzeniem i drgnął, po czym zapytał. – Czy pojawił się jakiś problem, proszę pana? Coś się wydarzyło? Czy wyniki mojego ostatniego badania psychologicznego nie są wystarczająco dobre, bądź moi przełożeni zgłosili jakikolwiek problem związany z moją służbą?

Po chwili milczenia Sarutobi pokręcił głową.

- Nie, Kakashi. Jak zawsze jesteś w szczytowej formie. Jedyne co o tobie słyszałem to pochwały, w różnej formie i o różnej treści, pragnę dodać. – Kakashi skrzywił się, jednak Hokage nie skomentował tego. – Kakashi, sześciokrotnie przekroczyłeś oczekiwany okres aktywnej służby w szeregach ANBU. – Zaczął niezręcznie. – Dlatego uważam, że nadszedł czas, abyś spróbował innych możliwości w swoim życiu.

Kakashi poczuł, jak krew w jego żyłach zamarza. Doskonale wiedział, do czego ta rozmowa zmierza. Był to moment, którego obawiał się od dłuższego czasu – przymusowe odejście z szeregów ANBU. Nie można było przed tym uciec. Jeśli któryś oficer spędzi zbyt dużo czasu na aktywnej służbie i nie zgodzi się dobrowolnie odejść, bądź nie zginie w czasie misji, Hokage we własnej osobie wycofa go ze służby. Było to związane z obawą o zdrowie psychiczne shinobi czy coś w tym stylu.

Tak czy inaczej, Kakashi czuł się ogłuszony, zaniepokojony i… przerażony?

Nie był gotowy na ponowne spotkanie się ze światem zewnętrznym. Od kiedy wstąpił trzy lata temu do ANBU nie miał okazji zobaczyć żadnego ze swoich znajomych spoza oddziału. A przynajmniej nie mogli go oni rozpoznać ze względu na mundur i maskę.

- Oddelegowuje mnie pan? – zapytał prosto z mostu, przerywając Hokage w pół zdania. Sarutobi zamilkł i przyjrzał mu się w zamyśleniu.

- Tak. – odpowiedział prosto. – Nadszedł najwyższy czas, abyś zrobił sobie przerwę, Kakashi.

- Ale ja nie mogę odejść! – Kakashi upierał się przy swoim. – Nie mogę! … nie sądzę, abym mógł na powrót być zwykłym Jouninem, proszę pana!

- Dostaniesz specjalną rangę. Będziesz Jouninem specjalizującym się w zabójstwach.

- Ale co będę robić? Uczyć? – Kakashi roześmiał się na samą myśl o tym. – Nie jestem typem nauczyciela. Zdecydowanie nie. Zmiażdżyłbym te dzieciaki w czasie pierwszego treningu.

- Znajdę ci zajęcie, żebyś się nie nudził. – Sarutobi odpowiedział. Kakashi przejechał dłonią po włosach, jego widoczna część twarzy wyrażała jego zdesperowanie.

- Proszę. Niech mnie pan nie odcina od oddziału. Ja… ja tego potrzebuję. Potrzebuję… zajęcia. Presji. W innym przypadku nie mogę spać po nocach przez koszmary… wspomnienia. Potrzebuję tego. – Kakashi powiedział bez przekonania.

Sarutobi przyglądał mu się z troską widoczną w jego starych oczach.

- Dlatego właśnie uważam, że powinieneś odejść z ANBU. – powiedział w końcu. – Nalegam. Moja decyzja nie podlega negocjacji. To tylko przerwa. – dodał, unosząc rękę aby przerwać potok argumentów, które Kakashi miał na końcu języka. – Za kilka lat będziesz mógł ponownie złożyć podanie o wstąpienie do ANBU. Zgoda?

Kakashi zastanowił się nad tym. Brzmiało to sprawiedliwie, a nawet logicznie. Dobrym sposobem na utrzymanie zdrowa psychicznego oficerów ANBU była rotacja- trzy lata w oddziale, trzy lata poza, dając im czas na odpoczynek.

- Dobrze. – odpowiedział po dłuższej przerwie. – Jednak ciągle pozostaje pytanie co mam robić? I proszę niech pan nie mówi, że mam uczyć.

Hokage wziął głęboki oddech. Prawdziwa tortura zaczynała się teraz.

- Nie uczyć, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Mam misję, którą pragnę przypisać właśnie tobie. Nieprzypisaną.

Kakashi przyjrzał mu się. „Nieprzypisane" misje były zazwyczaj zbyt niebezpiecznie i nieprzewidywalne, aby przypisać je do jakiejkolwiek rangi. Często okazywały się o wiele bardziej zabójcze niż misje rangi S. „Nieprzypisane" misje mogły rozpocząć się jako zwykłe pielenie ogródka, a skończyć się jako zabójstwo gromadki małych dzieci.

Ale to dobrze. W takich misjach Kakashi się sprawdzał. Ale i tak był zdezorientowany.

Dlaczego Hokage oddelegował go (broniącego się rękami i nogami) z szeregów ANBU tylko po to, aby przypisać mu misję w stylu ANBU?

- Nie wiadomo jak długo będzie trwała ta misja. – powiedział Hokage a Kakashi poczuł niemiły ucisk w brzuchu. Dopiero co wrócił z ośmiomiesięcznej misji. Te dwa miesiące spędzone w Wiosce Liścia dopiero zaczynały wpływać na niego kojąco i nie był do końca pewny, czy jest gotowy na ponowne opuszczenia wioski, tym razem na czas nieokreślony.

- Będzie ona miała miejsce w Wiosce Liścia. – Sarutobi kontynuował, prawie przeoczając, jak pierś młodszego mężczyzny opadła, gdy ten westchnął z ulgą oraz jak jego brew drgnęła w irytacji kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie zamknięty w wiosce na czas nieokreślony. – Nie jest to misja, którą możesz porzucić.

Kakashi westchnął. Spojrzał na swoją porcelanową maskę, którą ciągle trzymał w dłoni, i położył ja na stole z lekkim stuknięciem.

- Na czym polega ta misja? – zapytał niskim głosem. Sarutobi zawahał się.

- … można powiedzieć że w pewnym sensie polega na ochronie pewnej osoby. – odpowiedział po chwili wahania.

Kakashi spojrzał na niego z lekko przymrużonymi oczyma.

- Jeśli pana następne zdanie będzie dotyczył żony Daimyo, z lub bez tego jej przeklętego kota Tory, wychodzę. Wolę już zagubionego Nina od tego piekła.

Sarutobi zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Nie, nie.- odpowiedział, machając ręką, aby uspokoić o wiele młodszego od siebie mężczyznę. Ulga, jaką odczuwał Kakashi, była widoczna gołym okiem.

Ponownie wahając się, Sarutobi postanowił dać z siebie wszystko i przekonać Kakashiego do wykonania jego polecenia.

- Kakashi, dziecko, o którym będziemy teraz mówić używając jego przydomka Szczeniak, ma teraz trzy lata. Minęło trochę mniej niż trzy lata od kiedy został on ukryty wśród ANBU. Sądzę, że nadszedł czasu aby powrócił on do społeczeństwa Wioski Liścia.

Kakashi zesztywniał.

- Sądzę, że to _bardzo zły pomysł, _proszę pana. O Boże… chce pan, żebym to _ja _się nim opiekował…? Proszę pana, jeśli kiedykolwiek wyjdzie na światło dzienne fakt, że Naruto Uzumaki przeżył i spokojnie zamieszkiwał w samym centrum naszej siły zbrojnej, mieszkańcy oszaleją. Jestem zdolny, prawda, ale nie aż tak. Nikt nie jest tak zdolny. Dzieciak zostanie zmiażdżony.

Sarutobi spojrzał na niego z pewnym rozbawieniem.

- Kakashi, kiedy trzy lata temu przedstawiłeś mi swoją propozycję, sam powiedziałeś, że chłopiec będzie mógł ponownie zamieszkać w wiosce po odpowiednim czasie.

- Tak, ale miałem na myśli jakieś dziesięć lub piętnaście lat! – Kakashi wybuchnął. – Nie sądzi pan chyba, że mieszkańcy nie zaczną niczego podejrzewać kiedy dziecko dokładnie w wieku Naruto, wyglądające jak Naruto pojawi się w domu dziecka i zacznie pokazywać swoje raczej nadprzyrodzone zdolności?

- To nie będzie problemem. Ukryjemy go w widocznym dla wszystkim miejscu. Nikt nie będzie niczego podejrzewał. – Sarutobi odpowiedział z przekonaniem. Kakashi patrzył na niego.

- Czy pan coś pił? – zapytał prosto z mostu.

Hokage spojrzał na niego poirytowany.

- Nie byłeś widziany przez nikogo poza ANBU od czasu kiedy wstąpiłeś do oddziału. Wiesz, że na wszystkie pytania dotyczące twojej osoby odpowiadałem, że jesteś na długoterminowej misji i nie jest pewne, kiedy wrócisz. Teraz dokładnie zaplanowałem twoje uroczyste odejście z szeregów ANBU i jesteś wolny aby powrócić do wioski. Nie ulega wątpliwości że twój powrót po tak długiej przerwie będzie hucznie świętowany przez twoich przyjaciół, a zwłaszcza przez Maito Gai'a.

Kakashi wykrzywił się w grymasie, jednak Sarutobi kontynuował.

- Poza tym, daje nam to możliwość wykorzystania unikalnej okazji. Kto śmiałby zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania jeśli pojawisz się nagle z dzieckiem po trzech latach nieobecności? Tak zwane „dzieci z misji" są dość powszechnym zjawiskiem.

Kakashi zdębiał. Był wystarczająco inteligentny aby zrozumieć o co chodziło.

- Nie! – od razu zaprzeczył gorąco. – Nie zrobię tego. Nie! – uderzył pięścią o stół. Sarutobi szybko podniósł swój kubek z herbatą.

- Kakashi. – zaczął, jednak świeżo przywrócony jounin nie pozwolił mu na to.

- Pomijając to, jak bardzo bezsensowny i zwariowany jest ten pomysł, dzieciak nie jest w ogóle podobny do mnie! Jak ma pan zamiar to wytłumaczyć?

- Ma wygląd swojej matki. – Sarutobi odpowiedział spokojnie. Pochylając się, otworzył trzecią szufladę swojego biurka i wyjął z niej zielony folder, który przekazał Kakashi'emu.

Chłopak nie ruszył się aby przejąć folder, więc mężczyzna otworzył go i położył przed nim.

Niechętnie, Kakashi przeczytał informacje zawarte na kartkach przed nim, skupiając wzrok na ładnej, uśmiechniętej buzi spoglądającej na niego ze zdjęcia. Twarzy, która wyglądała niemal identycznie jak twarz Naruto, nawet lisie wąsiki na policzkach były takie same.

- Kita Funn. – przeczytał na głos. – Nieszczęsna Północ. Jak… stosownie. Nieżyjąca. Siedemnaście lat. Zmarła w czasie porodu… ouch, to boli, panie Hokage. Wiesz, że to zalicza się jako moja wina? Tatuaż przypominający lisie wąsy na policzkach jest znakiem rozpoznawczym jej klanu, coś w stylu trójkątów u Inuzukich. Jest to całkowicie niedorzeczne. – cały monolog został wygłoszony głosem wyzbytym wszelkich emocji. Sarutobi spojrzał prosto w jedno szare oko.

- Dlaczego niedorzeczne? – zapytał.

- To nie wypali. Nigdy. Nie jestem typem „tatusia", rozumie pan?!

- Kakashi, gdyby zdarzyło ci się kiedykolwiek począć dziecko w czasie misji, co byś zrobił? – Hokage zapytał znacząco.

Kakashi nie odpowiedział. Nie mógł. Doskonale wiedział, że jeśli w wyniku jakiejś niewytłumaczalnej pomyłki spłodził jakieś dziecko, przyprowadziłby je ze sobą do Wioski Liścia i zrobiłby wszystko w swojej mocy aby być najlepszym ojcem. Ale to nie znaczy… mógł przysiąc że ktoś się z niego śmieje w tym momencie. I ten ktoś brzmiał dziwnie podobnie do Obito.

- Nie. – zaprotestował słabo. – Ja… nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie jestem… gotowy, aby być ojcem. Ja… czy naprawdę tak bardzo nienawidzisz tego dziecka? Na pewno masz jakiegoś lepszego kandydata do tej roli ode mnie? – próbował nie brzmieć błagalnie.

Sarutobi uniósł brew.

- Kakashi, jesteś najlepszym kandydatem. Wiesz wszystko o tym dziecku. Skąd pochodzi, kim i czym jest. Mimo wszystko nie czujesz wstrętu do niego. I, czy tego chcesz czy nie, jesteś jego najbliższą rodziną. Jeśli chcesz, pomyśl o tym jak o spłacie długu.

Kakashi ledwo powstrzymał jęk, który chciał się wydobyć z jego ust. Oczywiście, Hokage musiał przypomnieć mu o tym. Prawda była taka, że kiedy jego ojciec zmarł, Minato zajął się świeżo osieroconym Kakashim i praktycznie adoptował chłopca – zrobiłby to oficjalnie, gdyby nie dziecięca duma Kakashi'ego. Gdyby Minato przeżył, Kakashi i Naruto byliby wychowani jako bracia. Białowłosy mężczyzna schował twarz w swoich dłoniach, czując jak uczucie winy ściska mu żołądek.

- Do diabła. – wymamrotał w swoje dłonie. – Panie Hokage, proszę. Musi być jakieś inne wyjście.

- Kakashi. – głos Sarutobi'ego był stanowczy. – To nie podlega negocjacji. Jest to bezpośredni rozkaz od Hokage. Przyjmiesz tę misję.

- Ale jego wiek! – Kakashi złapał się ostatniej deski ratunku. – Jest zbyt duży, żeby być moim synem. To się nie uda, proszę pana! Ludzie się domyślą!

- Naruto Uzumaki przyszedł na świat trzy lata i dwa miesiące temu. – Sarutobi odpowiedział poważnie. – Zmarł dwa lata i jedenaście miesięcy temu. Naruto _Hatake _urodził się osiemnaście miesięcy temu.

Kakashi przyglądał się uważnie starszemu mężczyźnie, licząc w głowie. Znaczyłoby to, że Naruto został poczęty kiedy Kakashi miał trochę powyżej szesnastu lat.

- To się nie uda. – zaprotestował. – Nie możesz przekonać ludzi, że Szczeniak jest o połowę młodszy. To niemożliwe.

Sarutobi pokręcił głową.

- Powiedz mi, jaka jest różnica proporcji pomiędzy osiemnastomiesięcznym a trzyletnim dzieckiem?

Kakashi wymamrotał coś pod nosem cicho, jednak Sarutobi go usłyszał.

- Dokładnie. Nie duża. A Szczeniak jest bardzo mały jak na swój wiek. Łatwo można uwierzyć, że jest po prostu dużym dwulatkiem. To się uda, Kakashi. Już rozpocząłem przygotowania. Wszystko jest dopracowane: w Państwie Błyskawicy, gdzie przebywałeś, są ludzie, którzy poświadczą, iż znali osobę o imieniu Kita Fuun przez całe swoje życie i będą bardzo negatywnie wspominać pewnego shinobi działającego pod przykrywką, czyli ciebie, który zdobył jej serce.

- Dzięki. – Kakashi odpowiedział, jego głos wręcz opływał sarkazmem. Wyglądało na to, że powoli docierały do niego argumenty starszego mężczyzny.

- Daj spokój, Kakashi. Zrób to przynajmniej dla Minato. Zadbaj o to, aby jego syn miał dom i kogoś, kto się o niego troszczy.

Po jego słowach nastąpiła długa i ciężka cisza, w czasie której Kakashi zaczął przekonywać się do tego planu. W końcu poddał się, pochylając się i opierając głowę na biurku.

- Dobra. – wymamrotał a twarz Sarutobi'ego rozjaśniła się.

- Doskonale! – powiedział, zmuszając Kakashi'ego do podniesienia głowy poprzez wydobycie reszty dokumentów z trzeciej szuflady i zepchnięcie ich w kierunku młodszego mężczyzny. – Tutaj znajdziesz wszystkie informacje dotyczące ostatnich trzech lat twojego życia oraz o kobiecie, z którą spłodziłeś swojego syna.

- To wszystko brzmi zdecydowanie źle. – Kakashi odpowiedział odzyskując mentalną równowagę. I czytając z pewną dziwną fascynacją o kobiecie, z którą najwidoczniej był w związku dłużej niż rok, aż do czasu jej tragicznej śmierci.

Byli w tym samym wieku. Była córką miejscowego właściciela motelu – osoba, z którą zdecydowanie zaprzyjaźniłby się w celu zdobycia lokalnych wiadomości oraz plotek, nie wspominając o tym, że byłaby doskonałym źródłem informacji o tym, kto przybył do miasta i kto z niego wyjechał. Jej ojciec zagroził mu śmiercią kiedy dowiedział o ciąży swojej córki.

Nie zaimponowało mu to. Była to bardzo dobrze rozbudowana przykrywka. Zawierała nawet raport z misji, który został napisany jego idealnie podrobionym pismem.

Otwierając nowy folder, Kakashi zobaczył zdjęcia dziecka oraz akt urodzenia, a także profil jego „syna". Naruto Hatake, osiemnaście miesięcy, urodzony trzeciego kwietnia, alergia na ugryzienia pszczół oraz nektar drzew rosnących jedynie na dalekiej północy Kraju Błyskawicy. Ważąc osiemnaście kilogramów, wzrostem sięgał siedemdziesięciu dwóch centymetrów. Ulubiony kolor- pomarańczowy.

- Jakieś problemy? Sugestie? Pytania? – Sarutobo obserwował go dokładnie. Kakashi, ciągle przeglądając papiery, mruknął zamyślony.

- Co powiemy Szczeniakowi? – zapytał.

- Powiemy mu to samo co wszystkim, dopóki nie osiągnie odpowiedniego wieku. – Sarutobi odpowiedział spokojnie. Kakashi skinął głową, nie podnosząc głowy znad papierów.

- Ma pan pomysł jak mam sprawić wrażenie powrotu z długiej podróży? – zapytał. Sarutobi wskazał palcem na kolejny kawałek pergaminu, który Kakashi zaraz podniósł.

I roześmiał się.

- Ah. – powiedział, kiwając głową. – Najprostsze rozwiązanie. Oczywiście.

Na pergaminie była rozrysowana mapa z zaznaczona na czerwono trasą podróży, wystarczająco łatwa, aby nawet dziecko mogło ją rozczytać z minimalną pomocą. Była tak rozplanowana, aby ktokolwiek, kto nią szedł sprawiał wrażenie powroty z Kraju Błyskawicy.

- Chciałbym, abyś wyruszył z Naruto na małą wycieczkę. – powiedział Sarutobi. – Pozwoli to dziecku, oraz tobie, na oswojenie się z nową sytuacją. Musi nauczyć się, aby zwracać się do ciebie i reagować na twoja osobą jakbyś był faktycznie jego ojcem, nie osobą, którą dopiero co spotkał. Poza tym, potrzebujesz czasu aby przyzwyczaić się do opieki nad dzieckiem. Z całą pewnością zostaniesz poddany powszechnej ocenie w momencie, kiedy przestąpicie bramę naszej wioski, dlatego musicie być przekonujący. Cała wyprawa powinna zająć dwa tygodnie i mam nadzieję, że po tym czasie obaj będziecie wyglądać, jakbyście właśnie wrócili z długiej i wyczerpującej wyprawy do obcego kraju.

Kakashi przewrócił oczyma. _No raczej. _

- Kiedy mamy wyruszyć? – zapytał zrezygnowany. Sarutobi spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie i Kakashi jęknął głośno.

Sarutobi się roześmiał.

- Żartuję.- powiedział. – Jutro. Spędź dzisiejszą noc na zapamiętaniu notatek. Musisz znać je perfekcyjnie. I proponuję, abyś schował kilka zdjęć do swojego plecaka. Wiesz, tak na wszelki wypadek. Oh, i nie zapomnij zrobić miejsca w swoim plecaku również na rzeczy Naruto.

Mamrocząc coś pod nosem, Kakashi zebrał wszystkie pliki i wstał, kierując się do wyjścia zanim Hokage mógł dodać coś jeszcze, aby zniszczyć jego dotychczasowe życie.

Zatrzymał się dopiero na zewnątrz opierając się o ścianę. Oddychał nieregularnie, dopiero teraz pojmując tak naprawdę w co się wpakował.

Miał zostać ojcem.

* * *

W swoim gabinecie, Sarutobi uśmiechnął się i czekał, patrząc w sufit. Po mniej więcej siedmiu minutach, drzwi otworzyły się i Kakashi pojawił się ponownie w pokoju, patrząc na wszystko dookoła morderczym wzrokiem. Bez słowa, nawet nie odwracając wzroku od nadzwyczaj interesującego pęknięcia w suficie, Sarutobi podniósł porcelanową maskę, którą Kakashi zostawił na jego biurku.

Ledwo powstrzymał śmiech kiedy Kakashi wręcz wyrwał ją z jego dłoni i zniknął z pomieszczenia.


End file.
